


Luminous

by CrystalDragonette



Series: Linked Universe [7]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Spiritual Wild, Sweet Wind, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: The group stumbles upon a cluster of Luminous Stones and it breaks Wild's heart, Wind comes to the rescue
Relationships: Twilight & Wind (Linked Universe), Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922182
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113





	Luminous

There were many strange things about Wild and his Hyrule.

The weird metal statues and how he went quiet around them with an unshakable fear in his eyes.

How much it rained.

How little people there were and how every single one of them knew Wild, and he knew them all by name.

How little he slept was a concern as well.

But by far was how dedicated he was to the souls of the dead. It didn't matter who the person, monster, or animal, was, or if he knew them, he always prayed for them. 

He prayed after every kill he made.

So when the group came across a large cluster of glowing rocks, Wild reared up and fell to his knees, hands clasped in front of him.

"Cub?!"

"Wild, what's wrong?"

"Wild, bud, say something"

Wild let out a sob so gut wrenching and it had everyone scrambling to him to hold him.

"Cub, talk to us, what's going on?"

"Th...these stones.."

Time pet him. "What about them, Wild?"

He kept his hands clasped and bowed his head, everyone going silent as Wild began to pray. His hands shook as he prayed, tears falling.

It hurt the others to see their ninth like this. While Wild was weird to them, he was true and loved them deeply. He tried to take care of them whenever he could. Wild was one of them, their brother. 

While everyone else silently holding Wild, Wind was staring at the spirits the surrounded the rocks, all a mix of sad and worried.

“Little one,” an elderly man started, “Could you tell the hero we do not blame him?”

It always shocked Wind when a spirit knew he could see them.

“Yeah! Mr. Link did everything he could!” A little girl smiled, a man nodding and picking her up, placing her on his hip.

“Link was and still is a child. He had a burden no one, not even the rest of you, should have had.”

The group of spirits all smiled at Wind, one woman reaching over and ruffling his hair. “Take care of each other.”

Wind bit his lip before wiggling his way into the group, and into Wild’s arms. Wild made a questioning sound but Wind whispered to him, so softly that no one but Twilight could hear.

“None of them blame you, Wild. It’s not your fault, it was never your fault.”

Wild was quiet for a second before letting out a sob, wrapping his arms around Wind and crying into the boy’s neck. Wind held him close, rocking him side to side, as he would do with Aryll. He could see the proud, slightly confused look Time was giving him, as well as the suspicious look Twilight was giving him. 

It didn’t matter. All that matter was comforting Wild.

After camp was set up, and the others well into their sleep, Twilight sat next to Wind, wrapping the boy in his fur. “Were you ever going to tell us you could see spirits?” He asked quietly.

“No… I didn’t know how to…”

Twilight felt that in his heart and hugged Wind close. “I’ll take your watch. Get some sleep.” Wind snuggled into his side and Twilight smiled at him before looking at the fire. 

He was so proud of Wind. And he’d make sure to tell him when the boy woke up.


End file.
